User blog:Retro
There was once unt great traveler, great indeed traveler. Unt traveler was trying to get out of world. What world says you? Youu will see. Unt traveler looks around finding many ominous looking creatures, forms of undead and also two metre tall green creature, one unt traveler find very fascinating. With mouth almost four times big as eyes. Nach, unt traveler roamed world in big desire to know about world unt traveler roamed in. Unt traveler learned to make tools only made by pure timber. Timber that unt traveler had harvest by biffing the topiary. Oh, How the timberland were ravaged by unt traveler. But that's not the end. Nach, unt traveler discovered grotto, filled with metalliferous earth. There were enough goods to make unt traveler great and heavy duty wares. Using such materials, unt traveler made new apparatus, improved and better than what traveler ever used. By smelting the unrefined rock, turning them into essentials needed for survival. Or in the eyes of unt traveler, baubles for mass destruction. Nach, unt traveler began making weapons. Powerful weapons. Unt traveler thought he became god of world. Soon, he discovered a material. Unt traveler have heard of story about material which was similar to allotrope. He used material to forge great and heavy weaponry. And found out that unt traveler could harvest hard rock using it. Nach, unt traveler created monuments. Big monument indeed. He seek villages, and slaughter all of the villagers to take their rare gems. Upon making square monument from hard rock, something went wrong. Square monument glowed a deep purple. Traveler could see what was inside. Furious packs of soulless man-swine hybrid roamed area. Flying creatures crying and screeching so blood curdling. Traveler had found hell itlself within world. Nach, unt traveler roamed the depths of hell. Unt traveler roamed buildings made out of bricks that had never seen by traveler before. Unt traveler battled many montrosities, and found dirt. The dirt. It had. Faces. Dirt that screamed of agony, wishing to die not acknowledging that it is indeed soulless. Unt traveler found carcasses of what looked like a form of human ancestor. they were alive. Before returning to world, unt traveler, being the bloodthirsty person he is, beheaded said beings and created statue to show pride. Somehow the souls of the dirt from earlier fused with the remains of the carcasses. Nach, unt traveler witnessed the creation of a monster like no other. It was flying, a three headed beast infused with rage. It would kill anything that lived. Wise, unt traveler used pigs and sheep as distraction. While the beast was slaying the livestock, unt traveler engaged fire so elegantly. The beast was dead in mere minutes. Nach, unt traveler seeks more blood, killed everything he saw. Unt traveler spent many years in world, killing many different creatures, finding new territories, conquering underwater lost temples even. Soon, unt traveler found place underground. Unt Traveler finds square structure. within the rock that made said structure, unt traveler found parts that traveler had in his pack. Unt traveler completed the missing pieces. Nach, unt traveler saw, the floor begining to look black, out of his own will, unt traveler fell in the floor. Awoken, unt traveler found a place he had never sean before. Was this heaven? the thought was quickly dismissed by the roar of a creature. Unlike any other beast he fought, this one was huge, beams of light flashing towards it. Unt traveler tried to defeat it. Nach, unt traveler realised that the beast was being nursed by the beamn of light. Unt traveler destroyed all of the sources for the beams. The beast became weaker and unt traveler slayed the beast in a matter of hours. Then, from the corpse of said beast, unt traveler saw the floor looking similar to the one at home. The floor was black, and unt traveler had the same feeling he got before. He stepped into the floor. Poof. Nach, unt traveler has nothing left to do. Everything is dead. While releasing his final breaths, he whispers: "That's all folks" And unt traveler went on to mineplex to troll all the squeakers. der Schluss also im bak Category:Blog posts